Worlds Collide, War and Battles
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Après la bataille qui l'a presque détruite, New-York panse ses plaies, et la vie reprend son cours. Les Avengers savourent la paix retrouvée. La guerre est finie - vraiment ? Au fond, rien ne se passe jamais vraiment comme on le voudrait... n'est-ce pas ?
1. Prologue

Et me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois sur le thème des _Avengers_. Difficile de passer à côté en ce moment, surtout quand on est presque raide dingue de l'univers comme je le suis...

Je vous présente donc _Worlds collide_, une histoire qui se décompose, un peu comme les Marvel, en trois récits séparés dont les intrigues se recoupent, s'entrecroisent et, à terme, devraient fusionner. Vaste projet. _War and Battles_ constitue la pierre d'angle du récit, l'axe autour duquel vont graviter les deux autres parties à venir. C'est donc là que déroulera le gros de l'histoire. A priori, les trois volets de ce triptyque devraient pouvoir se lire séparément, mais sait-on jamais.

À titre informatif, vous pourrez retrouver une chronologie des chapitres des trois histoires ainsi qu'un récapitulatif du casting incluant les nouveaux personnages à cette adresse (en prenant garde aux virgules et espaces, pas le choix) : www,loevy,byethost32,com /worldscollide/

A noter également que le prologue étant extrêmement court (un vrai scandale), je publie le chapitre 1 dans la foulée.

And now, enjoy the Avengers...

* * *

**War and Battles**

Prologue

"Ils reviendront quand le monde aura de nouveau besoin d'eux."

Nick Fury croyait fermement en ces paroles, alors même qu'il regardait, impassible, les membres des Avengers se séparer et suivre leur propre voie, chacun de son côté. La triple menace du Tesseract, de Loki et de l'invasion extraterrestre écartée, plus rien ne les obligeait à rester ensemble, à rester soudés. En apparence, ils n'étaient plus liés par aucune contrainte, aucun désir de garder trace de leur alliance évaporée - et ils s'étaient désolidarisés, emportés aux quatre coins du monde tels des grains de poussière aux quatre vents. Mais Nick Fury savait. Il avait vu au-delà des masques, des attitudes et des mots, et il savait que, même s'ils n'en avaient pas encore conscience, ils étaient à présent plus unis que les doigts d'une main. Et que, s'il arrivait malheur, et cela arriverait, ils répondraient à l'appel et reformeraient l'équipe comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Parce qu'ils faisaient désormais partie d'un Tout, et que ce simple fait s'était gravé jusque dans leurs os.


	2. Un nouveau havre

**War and Battles**

"Ce sont des images extraordinaires, on a peine à croire qu'une telle chose puisse réellement se produire et pourtant c'est arrivé là, aujourd'hui, en plein cœur de Manhattan. Il semble que la ville ait été sauvée de l'attaque d'entités inconnues grâce à l'intervention de six individus dont l'identité n'a pas encore été confirmée. Il y aurait parmi eux Iron..."

La jeune femme releva distraitement la tête de son travail pour jeter un coup d'œil à la télévision, interpellée par l'excitation à peine contenue de la présentatrice – à l'écran, on pouvait voir se dérouler une scène digne des derniers films d'invasion extraterrestre, filmée par des caméras amateur. Une seconde, elle se demanda qui avait changé de chaîne. Une seconde. Avant qu'apparaisse au milieu des effets spéciaux impressionnants une silhouette familière. _Très_ familière.

-Oh-mon-dieu... murmura-t-elle.

C'était celle de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

•••

**Chapitre 1a**

Un nouveau havre

_New York • 28 juin_

Au fond, Bruce Banner n'était pas bien sûr de savoir ce qui l'avait décidé à accepter la proposition de Stark de le suivre dans sa tour high-tech au cœur de New York. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne trouvait aucune raison à cela, non, mais bien parce qu'il en trouvait plusieurs, et pas des moindres. La question était : laquelle l'avait emporté sur son instinct de conservation solitaire et ses vieilles bonnes résolutions ?

Avant toute cette histoire, avant qu'on ne vienne lui parasiter l'esprit avec des projets farfelus de rassemblement de super héros sauveurs du monde, il avait abandonné l'idée de retrouver ses anciennes activités, de remettre le nez dans un laboratoire, de même seulement remettre un pied aux US. Il s'était terré dans son village reculé avec l'espoir qu'on lui fiche une paix royale à vie – ce que le général Ross, étrangement, paraissait disposé à faire – et qu'il parvienne à contrôler suffisamment ses sautes d'humeur pour ne pas causer de nouvelle catastrophe avant sa mort, naturelle si possible – ou volontaire, s'il l'avait pu.

Bien sûr, le SHIELD n'avait été d'accord sur aucun de ces deux points, pourtant parfaitement justifiables – et justifiés. Nick Fury l'avait tiré de sa retraite, avec ordre implicite de mettre sa verte colère au service du monde. Pas vraiment le choix. Son "plus jamais" n'avait pas été entendu.

Il avait donc été obligé, bien malgré lui, de faire appel à Hulk, manquant une nouvelle fois de faire plus de dégâts que ceux qu'il combattait... et même de tuer ses propres compagnons d'héroïsme bancal, avec lesquels, pour commencer, il avait eu le plus grand mal à s'entendre. Il les avait prévenus, pourtant. D'un autre coté, il avait grandement aidé à la défaite de Loki – à ce qu'on lui avait dit – et au sauvetage d'un Iron Man en chute libre – selon les mêmes sources. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais les images de Jarvis et des journaux télé ne mentaient pas. Soit. On pouvait peut-être encore faire quelque chose de lui.

Et voilà qu'à présent, l'homme sous l'armure, ce grand mégalomane dépourvu du moindre tact, l'invitait tout bêtement à s'installer chez lui, à prendre ses aises dans sa tour – cassée – et à profiter de ses technologies personnelles, à en rendre verts de jalousie les laboratoires les plus avancés du monde. C'était un peu comme donner à un gamin une sucette au cola saupoudrée de sel. Un cadeau empoisonné, en quelque sorte.

Sauf que, comme un gosse, Bruce n'avait pas su dire non. Parce que oui, il était toujours scientifique dans l'âme, et qu'il n'y avait pas franchement possibilité de satisfaire les exigences de sa curiosité dans les tréfonds de l'Inde. Et parce que Stark avait l'intelligence suffisante pour représenter intérêt et défi. Et que ça lui avait vraiment manqué. La sociabilité.

Et si Stark parvenait _in fine_ à faire sortir la bête, eh bien, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. N'est-ce pas ? Il avait de toute façon annoncé avoir déjà pris des dispositions pour pallier rapidement à ce genre de problème, espérant sans doute, et c'était très aimable à lui d'essayer, apaiser les craintes de son nouveau colocataire. On ne pouvait pas dire, cependant, qu'il y avait mis les formes. Heureusement pour lui que Bruce ne comptait pas la susceptibilité parmi ses principaux défauts – dans le cas contraire, il y avait longtemps que Tony Stark serait devenu Tony Carpette.

Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire de l'humour... Les choses n'allaient peut-être pas si mal, finalement.

Mais pour l'heure, loin de toutes ces considérations psychologiques et anticipatives, les deux hommes partageaient un moment de pure contemplation devant les ruines de ce qui avait été le salon de l'appartement de Stark, tout en haut de cette tour démesurée qu'il s'était fait construire. Principalement admiratifs devant le trou béant du plancher, qui avait constitué temporairement le berceau d'un dieu asgardien assommé.

-Épique, avait marmonné Stark avec un sourire sadique en se remémorant la scène improbable que Jarvis avait obligeamment fait passer en boucle à toute l'équipe et au SHIELD après la fin de la bataille, pendant l'inévitable débriefing.

Bruce n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. En fait, il n'avait même pas cherché.

Ils étaient là depuis bien une demi-heure, probablement plus, quand une voix féminine les tira de leur transe.

-Vous ne voulez pas un verre de whisky, tant que vous y êtes ? demanda Pepper Potts avec un air mi-réprobateur mi-amusé en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Tony Stark lui ouvrit aussitôt les bras en affichant le sourire le plus séducteur de sa collection.

-Pepper ! Ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton qui sonnait un peu faux. Bonne idée, ça, le whisky. Et pourquoi pas une bonne bouteille de quinze ans d'âge pour fêter la nouvelle décoration de mon salon ?

-Je crois que vous l'avez déjà bien fêtée hier soir, non ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse sincèrement qualifier un repas silencieux et _sans alcool_ au shawarma du coin de fête endiablée, grommela Stark avec une moue dépitée.

Miss Potts lui lança un regard sceptique, mais elle finit par se glisser sagement dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec une tendresse peut-être légèrement trop marquée et le couvant d'un regard où transparaissait une faible lueur d'inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers Bruce.

-Vous restez parmi nous, Dr Banner ?

Un peu embarrassé par la tournure des événements – il n'avait pas prévu de tenir la chandelle pour l'imprévisible Stark – Bruce se contenta d'un hochement de tête, se retenant à grand peine de se passer la main sur la nuque. Brusquement, il se sentait de trop. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter.

-Bruce a très aimablement accepté mon invitation à habiter ici quelques temps, expliqua Stark. C'est un esprit brillant qui a sûrement beaucoup à apprendre de moi...

-Comme c'est étonnant... se moqua gentiment miss Potts. Et j'imagine que tu as déjà tout prévu pour le loger ?

-Bien sûr ! fit Stark avec sa suffisance ordinaire. Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai récupéré les plans de la cellule anti grosse bête sur les serveurs de Fury !

À quoi miss Potts leva brièvement les yeux au ciel. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son homme et se détacha de lui.

-Suivez-moi, dit-elle à Bruce, pas dupe. On devrait pouvoir vous trouver une chambre convenable à l'étage inférieur.

-Et vous avez combien d'étages habitables, dans cette tour ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Un certain nombre, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

•••

Assis sur un confortable canapé au milieu de la pièce où Pepper Potts l'avait abandonné, Bruce détaillait avec une curiosité incrédule l'élégante décoration intérieure de son nouveau salon privé et la vue imprenable que lui offrait la large baie vitrée qui lui faisait face. Pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu près de cinq ans dans des bidonvilles brésiliens et indiens, un tel confort représentait le summum du luxe. Décidément, son retour à la civilisation continuait à le laisser perplexe – mais il y avait de quoi.

Il se trouvait dans l'une des villes les plus stressantes du monde, dans la tour personnelle d'un homme qui semblait s'être juré de pousser à bout de nerfs toutes les âmes qui lui tombaient sous la main sans la moindre trace de remords, et potentiellement amené à réitérer ses exploits de la veille selon le bon vouloir d'un agent secret borgne dont personne ne savait vraiment s'il était désespérément idéaliste ou cinglé. Autant de raisons de refuser la proposition de Stark... et pourtant il était bel et bien là, et désormais dans l'impossibilité de changer d'avis.

Et le pire, réalisa-t-il soudain avec surprise, c'était qu'il n'en éprouvait pas la moindre envie. Soit. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, saisi d'un brusque besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il sortit de l'appartement en se demandant brièvement s'il y avait du sens à en fermer la porte à clé, et prit l'ascenseur avec l'idée de rejoindre Stark, où qu'il soit, pour... discuter, aussi improbable et hérétique que cela puisse lui paraître après l'avoir côtoyé si longtemps, et avoir manqué la transformation quasi exclusivement par sa faute une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Mais après tout, il était en partie là pour ça. Et Stark lui avait promis une visite guidée de ses installations ; c'était le moment.

Il n'eut pas de mal à retrouver le propriétaire des lieux ; en fait, il n'avait tout simplement pas bougé du salon dévasté. Assis sur un bout de plafond au milieu des décombres, il faisait distraitement tourner entre ses doigts un morceau de plâtre, le regard perdu dans le vague, par-delà les vitres brisées. Pepper Potts se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, aussi immobile et silencieuse. Tous deux tournaient le dos à l'entrée, de sorte que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent la présence de Bruce. Il allait d'ailleurs rebrousser chemin, conscient d'avoir mal choisi son moment, mais ce fut à cet instant précis que Stark prit la parole.

-Je suis désolé, Pepper, dit-il avec une gravité qu'on lui voyait rarement.

Tony Stark n'était pas homme à s'excuser, quelle qu'en soit la raison, mais son amie ne parut pas s'en étonner. Avait-il l'habitude de se montrer plus sincère envers elle qu'envers quiconque ? Bruce avait du mal à le croire, et pourtant...

-Il y a des jours où j'aimerais pouvoir te promettre que je ne ferai plus rien de stupide, que je ne mettrai plus ma vie en danger...

Miss Potts soupira. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se baissa à son niveau pour le serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse, posant sa joue sur son dos avant de fermer les yeux.

-J'ai peur pour toi depuis le jour où je t'ai vu dans cette armure, avoua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Tu le sais. Mais Iron Man est devenu un héros. C'est ce que tu es, toi, et je ne peux rien contre ça. Je ne veux même pas lutter. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Stark attendit la réponse sans un mot.

-Parce que je préfère cent fois ce que tu es aujourd'hui, malgré tous ces risques inconsidérés que tu prends, à ce que tu étais avant, quand tu étouffais ta conscience sous ton imposante fierté.

Elle eut un sourire triste que Bruce perçut sans mal, de là où il se tenait.

-J'ai toujours su que tu avais un cœur, Tony. Je suis heureuse que le reste du monde le sache aussi.

-Je suis pardonné, alors ? demanda Stark du ton d'un enfant triste.

-Pense juste un peu à moi, la prochaine fois.

-Mais j'ai pensé à toi ! s'exclama Stark avec une emphase suspecte. Je t'ai même appelée pendant que je partais à la conquête de l'espace ! Je voulais te faire partager ce moment unique : _un petit pas pour l'Homme_...

-Tais-toi... murmura miss Potts, amusée.

Elle resserra son étreinte alors que Stark passait une main sur son bras. Fort mal à propos, Bruce eut une pensée pour Elizabeth, qu'il avait abandonnée après son coup d'éclat contre l'Abomination. Betty avait beau être une femme extraordinaire, à l'image de Pepper Potts, elle ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas ce coup-là. Et c'était aussi bien. Il ne voulait pas être pardonné. Il ne voulait pas la revoir.

Il ne voulait pas la mettre une nouvelle fois en danger.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était peut-être temps de tirer sa révérence. Mais Bruce restait planté là comme un idiot, hésitant, certain d'attirer l'attention sur lui s'il faisait un seul mouvement – dans le silence qui venait de tomber, le moindre bruissement le ferait aussitôt repérer. Son indécision trouva cependant rapidement sa solution en la voix synthétique de Jarvis, surgie de façon très opportune, comme si l'IA avait consciencieusement attendu le moment propice – et pourquoi pas ?

•Monsieur, un certain docteur Elizabeth Ross demande à voir le docteur Banner.

Bruce se figea, soudain incapable de réfléchir. Avait-il bien entendu ? Betty, à la tour Stark, demandant... à le voir ?

-Bruce ? s'étonna Stark.

Il échangea un regard perplexe avec miss Potts avant de se relever.

-Dans ce cas, préviens-le, lança-t-il.

•Le docteur Banner est déjà au courant, indiqua Jarvis. Il se trouve actuellement à l'entrée du salon.

Stark et son amie se retournèrent brusquement, fixant Bruce qui, comme un gamin pris sur le fait, détourna aussitôt les yeux. Il y eut de longues secondes d'inconfort, alors qu'ils réalisaient que leur invité était là et que, très certainement, il avait assisté à leur petit interlude intime. Gêné, Bruce se racla la gorge, alors que Stark, lui, se frottait l'arrière du crâne avec l'air de ne pas pouvoir se décider entre appliquer la tactique de l'autruche ou celle du clown. Miss Potts, de son côté, affichait un petit sourire amusé et une légère rougeur aux joues.

•Dois-je donner l'ordre de la faire entrer ?

La voix de Jarvis ramena les deux hommes au présent et Stark regarda enfin son nouveau collègue, interrogateur. Bruce se rembrunit.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, marmonna-t-il.

-Alors quoi, on ne veut pas voir sa petite amie ? plaisanta Stark.

Bruce le dissuada de continuer d'un regard noir, appuyé d'une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne assénée par miss Potts.

-D'accord, d'accord... Jarvis, dis à mademoiselle _Ross_ qu'il n'y a pas de docteur Banner dans la tour...

•Elle insiste, monsieur, reprit Jarvis après un instant. Elle dit l'avoir vu avec vous à la télévision.

Stark ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Quoi, le gros machin vert ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle connaît le gros machin vert ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Bruce.

Celui-ci se renfrogna mais se garda bien de répondre. Oui, elle connaissait le _gros machin vert_. Une expérience qu'il voulait précisément lui éviter de revivre.

-Dites-lui que je suis reparti à l'autre bout du monde, grommela-t-il. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Et, ignorant les mines assez stupéfaites de ses hôtes, Bruce fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses appartements. La visite guidée attendrait.


	3. Les émissaires

Hello ! Voilà donc enfin la suite de _War and Battles_ (je n'écris pas aussi vite que certains d'entre vous, désolée :p) Je voulais dire plein de choses mais vu comment il fait chaud, je vais me contenter d'une courte note.

Déjà, un merci pour mes deux revieweuses, Kilimiria et Amy . Un petit mot pour Amy (et tout ceux qui ont pensé la même chose qu'elle) : non, le chapitre précédent n'était pas complet, et pour cause : le chapitre 1 se découpe en 4 parties et ne sera donc pas fini de suite. Oui oui, j'aime bien me compliquer la vie :p

Ensuite, eh bien... je vous laisse à la partie b du chapitre 1. Enjoy !

* * *

**War** **and Battles**

La vidéo s'arrêta, figeant l'homme en plein mouvement dans une sorte de danse acrobatique entre deux rayons d'un petit magasin en plein braquage. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de l'image, son calme et sa détermination étaient parfaitement visibles, comme un masque posé sur son visage par ailleurs souriant. Devant le grand écran plat, tous gardaient le silence, les yeux rivés sur lui.

-C'est cet homme ? demanda finalement quelqu'un du fond de la pièce, les mains croisés sur le bureau devant lui.

-C'est lui, répondit un jeune homme debout près de la télévision. Phil Coulson. C'est un agent du SHIELD. Un espion fiable et compétent. Très bien noté.

-Et le SHIELD ?

-À la hauteur de sa réputation. Efficacité et discrétion. Je pense que c'est précisément le genre de personnes qu'il nous faut.

L'homme assis à son bureau prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, les index posés en pointe sur ses lèvres, puis reposa les mains devant lui.

-Très bien, dit-il. Logan et toi partirez à sa rencontre dès demain matin. Nous comptons sur vous.

•••

**Chapitre 1b**

Les émissaires

_Washington, DC • 29 juin_

Le message était bref et concis, mystérieux. Une adresse et une heure. "Venez seul." En vérité, il n'y en avait pas eu qu'un seul, mais une série ininterrompue et quasi quotidienne d'emails sans signature auxquels, malheureusement, leur destinataire n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de s'intéresser, probablement trop occupé par les événements des dernières semaines. Une occasion qui ne se présenterait jamais plus.

Natasha les avait découverts par hasard, le lendemain de la bataille, en farfouillant sans complexes dans les affaires de leur collègue décédé, les gestes un peu trop brusques et les yeux un peu trop secs pour ne pas trahir la véritable détresse qui la tenaillait depuis l'incident. Assailli par le même manque, inavouable pour eux, Clint s'était contenté d'un regard réprobateur lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui montrer les messages, et s'y était intéressé à son tour. Avec la même inquiétude à demi dissimulée derrière le verni professionnel.

Quelqu'un, avec une constance et une volonté exemplaires, avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec Phil Coulson via sa messagerie personnelle, dans les semaines qui avaient précédé sa mort. Et l'agent n'avait pas répondu une seule fois. Le dernier email, daté du 28 juin, prouvait par ailleurs qu'il ne s'était présenté à aucun des rendez-vous fixés - et que son mystérieux correspondant n'avait visiblement pas été mis au courant de sa nouvelle situation.

Les deux agents n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour décider de la marche à suivre. Ils devaient savoir qui voulait à ce point rencontrer Coulson et, surtout, pourquoi. Coulson ne pouvait pas laisser des affaires non réglées derrière lui. Ou des gens mécontents, si mauvaises intentions il y avait.

_Non_, ce n'était absolument pas pour occuper les quelques jours de congés octroyés de force par le colonel Fury qu'ils s'étaient jetés corps et âme sur cette histoire. Mais c'était leur rôle et leur devoir de finir ce que Coulson avait - ou n'avait pas - commencé. Point.

L'analyse de l'adresse d'émission n'avait rien donné. C'était comme si l'expéditeur n'existait pas - ou plutôt, comme si le serveur lui-même n'était qu'un fantôme introuvable sur le réseau. Clint avait échangé un regard lourd de sens avec sa collègue, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé un mot. Stark aurait pu leur filer un coup de main - s'il en avait eu l'envie, ce qui était loin d'être gagné - mais ils se voyaient mal aller sonner à sa porte pour lui demander de l'aide. Surtout pas lui. Surtout pas eux.

Il ne leur restait donc qu'une solution. Se rendre sur place.

Il était déjà trop tard pour ce jour-là, Natasha n'ayant lu l'email que plusieurs heures après l'échéance. Ils avaient donc attendu, impassibles et silencieux, l'email du 29. Apparu, avec une régularité confondante au regard de ses prédécesseurs, à minuit pile. Un café de Washington, à 16h, heure de grande affluence. Comme toujours, un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle heure. L'individu semblait prendre garde à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, à ne jamais se trouver deux fois au même endroit.

Et ne pas savoir où résidait son contact. Une vérification plus poussée permettrait peut-être de déterminer que l'inconnu suivait de près les déplacements de l'agent à travers le pays, trace probablement perdue aux alentours de la mission Avengers, mais ils manquaient de temps et d'accréditations pour s'en assurer. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient des agents de terrain, ils préféraient agir.

Ils s'étaient aussitôt mis en route sans même prendre la peine d'avertir Fury de leur démarche ou de l'endroit où ils se rendaient, empruntant la voiture civile de Coulson, un vieux modèle de collection qui, à en juger par la poussière qui recouvrait toute la surface intérieure, n'avait certainement pas quitté son garage depuis le jour où il l'avait acquise. Une Ford Gran Torino impeccable qui devait valoir sa petite fortune sur le marché des automobiles de collection - et provoquerait sans aucun doute la jalousie de Stark, s'il venait à apprendre son existence - ce qui n'arriverait jamais, si cela ne dépendait que de Clint. Non pas qu'il l'enviât lui-même, bien sûr.

Les quatre heures de route qui les séparaient de la capitale leur avaient paru à la fois extrêmement longues et extrêmement courtes, mais le pire restait sans doute celles, interminables, qu'ils allaient passer à attendre là, assis dans cette voiture sans échanger un mot, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine du café, quelques pas plus loin. Clint avait beau avoir acquis, par la force des choses, une patience presque sans limite, cette perspective lui semblait insoutenable. Les mystères de Coulson appelaient une réponse immédiate.

Il ne se plaignit qu'un peu après l'aube, quand des passants commencèrent à envahir leur champ de vision, et quémanda la grâce d'un petit déjeuner au coin de la rue en arguant qu'ils allaient finir par s'attirer une attention malvenue, à rester là tel des flics en planque à la vue de tous. Natasha lui répondit de l'un de ces regards à vous glacer le sang auxquels il avait fini par s'habituer, à la longue, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, à contrecœur, et d'ouvrir sa portière.

Elle avait beau être vêtue d'un simple débardeur noir sous une veste de même couleur et d'un jean - ou peut-être à cause de ça, qui savait ? - la jeune femme rousse était loin de passer inaperçue ; elle attirait l'œil comme une pierre flamboyante au milieu d'une boutique de bijoux en toc. Son attitude décidée, alors qu'elle prenait d'office la direction de l'établissement qu'il lui avait indiqué, ne lui laissant que le choix de la suivre, la rendait plus visible encore, à la fois plus attirante et plus effrayante au regard masculin lambda. Impossible de la rater. Tant pis. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient de toute façon que des citoyens ordinaires. Enfin... autant que possible.

Elle s'installa à une table près de la vitre, pour garder un œil sur la rue - Clint ne pût s'empêcher de regarder à son tour, même s'il savait toute surveillance inutile : il était bien trop tôt pour espérer voir apparaître leur contact. Dont, il le réalisait enfin avec une stupeur blasée, ils ne connaissaient même pas le visage. Magnifique. Ils avaient foncé tête baissée sans même se préparer. Digne d'eux, vraiment.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il sans dissimuler la nuance sarcastique de sa voix.

-Tu te posteras là, répondit Natasha en pointant discrètement du doigt quelque chose que Clint ne daigna même pas regarder, les yeux rivés sur elle. Tu les surveilleras pendant que je me présenterai à la place de Coulson.

Clint retint un soupir face au pragmatisme débordant de cette femme qui, accablée de chagrin et privée de sommeil, n'avait pas encore remarqué la faille dans le plan.

-Non, insista-t-il. Je veux dire, comment on les trouve, comment on les reconnaît ?

-Ça, j'en fais mon affaire.

Bon. D'accord. Si la Veuve Noire s'en chargeait, il n'y avait peut-être pas de quoi s'en faire. Admettons. Ou pas.

-Et tu peux me dire comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Vous avez choisi ?

L'irruption de la serveuse - qu'il n'avait, à son plus grand désarroi, littéralement pas vue venir - les fit presque sursauter tous les deux. Un bref et imperceptible tressaillement qu'eux seuls pouvaient déceler. Elle se retrouva braquée par deux regards froids et menaçants qui ne lui firent pas le moindre effet - peut-être en aurait-il été autrement si elle avait pu deviner le réflexe conditionné qui leur avait fait poser la main sur leurs armes de poing.

Ils avaient vraiment besoin de repos.

-Deux petits-déjeuners, s'il vous plaît, répondit Natasha avec un sourire engageant, se reprenant bien plus vite que son collègue.

-Sucrés ou salés ?

Clint se passa une main dans les cheveux en se détournant. Mais quelle voix désagréable !

-Sucrés, indiqua poliment Natasha.

Non, décidément, elle était bien plus sociable que lui. Sortable, en tout cas. Il maîtrisait beaucoup moins bien l'amabilité de façade. Ok, pas du tout.

-Thé ou café ? demanda encore la jeune fille de sa voix nasillarde.

-Café, répondit Natasha avant de se tourner vers Clint, l'invitant à répondre à son tour.

-Café, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Natasha le gratifia d'une furtive expression de mécontentement. Si elle avait attendu de lui qu'il soit aussi sympathique qu'elle, elle pouvait toujours courir. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de faire des efforts - pas avant d'avoir bu sa tasse de café, en tout cas.

-Vous désirez autre chose ?

Pitié !

-Non, merci.

Un dernier sourire faux de Natasha et la serveuse s'éloigna, enfin. Clint relâcha la pression sur son arme et laissa échapper un très léger soupir, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de sa collègue.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable d'y arriver, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant leur discussion comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

-Mais tu l'as pensé.

Clint retint un nouveau soupir, songeant qu'après ces dernières semaines, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de temps à eux, quelques jours pour être purement égoïstes, une fois dans leur vie, et ne penser à rien. Ne voir personne, surtout, de son avis. C'était certainement ce que Fury avait eu en tête, lorsqu'il leur avait sèchement ordonné de prendre des vacances. Pourquoi diable, à ce moment-la, Clint avait-il vu ça comme une sanction ?

-On ne sait pas du tout à qui on a affaire, reprit-il finalement. Connaissant Coulson, ce pourrait être un cousin qui cherche à faire son intéressant comme un terroriste en cavale qui a décidé de s'en prendre au SHIELD à travers son meilleur agent. On n'en sait rien ! Tu ne peux pas établir la base d'un profil psychologique à partir de rien. On a quoi ? Une fournée de mails sans expéditeur et des adresses de lieux publics. La seule chose qui soit sûre, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un hacker. Et c'est tout !

-Vos p'tits déj, lança la serveuse en déposant un peu brusquement deux plateaux surchargés de pâtisseries graisseuses sur la table, renversant du café un peu partout.

Cette fois, même Natasha garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur lui. S'il l'avait moins bien connue, il aurait très probablement tremblé d'appréhension. Heureusement, il n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par la Veuve Noire, aussi venimeuse soit-elle. De toute façon, il savait qu'il avait raison. Et elle le savait aussi.

-Je le trouverai, assura-t-elle avec aplomb, sans se soucier d'être entendue de la jeune serveuse qui, de toute façon, repartait déjà, parfaitement indifférente aux extraits de vie qui se déroulaient autour d'elle.

Bon. D'accord.

•••

Cinq minutes.

Posté sur le toit d'un immeuble du voisinage, près à lâcher une flèche au moindre pépin, Clint observait attentivement le quartier, les allées et venues des passants dans la rue, en contrebas, particulièrement attentif à l'entrée du café où Natasha était installée, bien en vue à côté de la vitrine, sirotant son énième café de la journée. Elle tournait le dos à la porte, laissant le soin à son coéquipier de détailler l'allure des nouveaux arrivants.

-Deux ados, même pas vingt ans, dit-il à voix basse alors que lesdits adolescents franchissaient l'entrée.

Il continuait de scruter l'intérieur, en quête d'un éventuel comportement suspect : l'inconnu pouvait être là depuis plus longtemps qu'eux. Natasha lui avait laissé quelques indications simples pour le trouver parmi la masse assez importante et changeante des clients - comme s'il n'était pas capable de savoir par lui-même comment repérer un individu suspect...

Donc, une personne probablement nerveuse, qui lèverait brusquement la tête à chaque tintement des clochettes, tapoterait le bord de sa tasse avec le dos de la cuillère sans boire une goutte de sa boisson, ou déchirerait consciencieusement en morceaux une innocente serviette en papier. Peut-être une femme, avait cru bon de préciser Natasha. A force de trop penser au masculin, on oubliait facilement cette possibilité. Sauf lui. Il savait parfaitement à quel point les femmes pouvaient se montrer dangereuses et surprenantes ; parfois plus que les hommes.

-Quatre employés de bureau. Il y a du monde, aujourd'hui.

Autre hypothèse : le gars était un pro. Son attitude ne trahirait aucune nervosité, bien au contraire - il agirait alors comme Natasha, avec une décontraction presque trop parfaite, absolument indifférent à son entourage immédiat alors même qu'il scruterait chaque visage dans l'espoir de reconnaître celui de Coulson.

Et dans le cas improbable où il s'agirait effectivement d'un parent de Coulson, ce serait alors un monsieur tout le monde, et ils ne le trouveraient jamais, à moins d'enquêter en profondeur sur la vie de l'agent.

-Une femme et deux enfants.

Des enfants. L'inconvénient avec les vacances, c'était qu'il y en avait partout. Si les choses tournaient mal et qu'il se retrouvait contraint de faire usage de son arme, il y aurait probablement de quoi choquer ces pauvres gosses... Tant pis. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que tout se passe bien. Ou que Natasha gère l'incident.

De loin, il vit deux hommes s'approcher et s'arrêter brièvement pour regarder à travers la vitrine comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un dans la salle, tout près de Natasha qui les gratifia d'un sourire mutin accompagné d'un petit signe de la main. Elle n'obtint aucune réaction. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour passer la porte, le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit et elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

-Tiens-les à l'œil, murmura-t-elle. Ça pourrait être eux.

-Vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à attirer leur attention ? plaisanta Clint sans les quitter des yeux, aussi alerté qu'elle par leur allure et leur comportement.

-Crétin.

Leur différence d'âge pouvait presque les faire passer pour père et fils, mais les deux hommes ne se ressemblaient pas assez. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs, à première vue, rien en commun, l'un avait l'air d'un épais bûcheron arraché de force à sa tanière et l'autre d'un jeune étudiant populaire, peut-être capitaine de l'équipe de football de son université, sportif et séduisant, le genre à qui tout réussit.

C'était surtout ce dernier qui intriguait l'archer : il avait retenu la main de celui qui l'accompagnait alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte et lui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille. Clint pesta : de l'endroit où il se tenait, il lui était impossible de lire sur leurs lèvres. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que, finalement, ils ne se décident.

-Ils entrent, prévint Clint. Je garde un œil sur eux.

Les deux hommes s'assirent, commandèrent leurs consommations et entamèrent une discussion animée sur un sujet passionnant : les cours d'économie mondiale de monsieur Gordon. Gagné : le petit jeune était un étudiant. Clint les "écouta" quelques minutes, puis s'en désintéressa.

-Rien à signaler, dit-il.

À cet instant, le jeune homme releva la tête et Clint eut la surprise de voir ses yeux se fixer sur lui. Il se baissa aussitôt derrière le muret du toit en lâchant une exclamation incrédule. Merde ! Comment ce morveux avait-il fait pour le repérer ?

-Clint ? appela Natasha dans un murmure, sensiblement tendue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est... Rien... bredouilla-t-il, crispé. Je me suis trompé.

Natasha ne répondit rien, mais il se doutait qu'il devrait s'expliquer après ça. Pour l'instant, pas la peine de l'inquiéter avec des doutes infondés. Il était impossible que le petit étudiant à la vie dorée ait pu deviner qu'il se cachait là, en hauteur, une flèche pointée exactement dans sa direction. Il avait simplement dû lever les yeux un peu vite ; la fatigue et la tension de l'agent avaient fait le reste. Il se redressa lentement pour regarder à nouveau par-dessus le muret et retint un soupir de soulagement - les deux hommes discutaient toujours, et rien ne trahissait qu'ils aient connaissance de sa présence là-haut. Il avait définitivement besoin de repos.

Clint jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre - l'heure du rendez-vous était passée depuis près de quinze minutes. Et hormis le dernier incident qu'il devait plus à un sursaut de frayeur injustifié qu'autre chose, ils n'avaient rien décelé qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Toute cette histoire commençait à ressembler pour lui à un énorme canular.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir? marmonna-t-il, adossé contre le muret. Je commence à me dire que Coulson a eu raison de l'ignorer.

-Il est là, répondit-elle. On ne l'a juste pas encore trouvé.

Un homme qui envoie un email par jour dans le but de rencontrer quelqu'un se présente forcément au rendre-vous. C'était d'une logique évidente. Mais Clint n'était pas loin de penser que ces mails étaient envoyés automatiquement par un programme, et non par la main de l'Homme. Et ce, même si le contenu changeait à chaque fois.

-Coulson n'aurait certainement pas attendu aussi longtemps, à notre place, marmonna-t-il.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas Coulson, Clint.

-Ça non, vous n'êtes pas Coulson, répliqua une voix grave avec lenteur, en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. Autrement, on n'aurait pas mis autant de temps à venir vous voir.

Clint tressaillit et se redressa brusquement pour regarder par-dessus le parapet. À l'intérieur de l'établissement, la situation avait clairement changé : les deux hommes qu'il avait laissés à leur étude des marchés mondiaux se tenaient désormais près de Natasha, qui les fixait avec l'une de ses expressions les plus indéchiffrables - où Clint percevait sans mal l'agacement de s'être laissée surprendre.

-Et vous êtes ? questionna-t-elle en les suivant des yeux tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient face à elle, optant pour un interrogatoire direct.

L'archer se campa sur ses deux jambes et encocha une flèche, pointe dirigée vers la tête du bûcheron, qui prenait des allures de gros ours mal léché à la mine quelque peu menaçante.

-Qui on est ? répliqua celui-ci en haussant les sourcils, pas très amène. La dame demande qui on est. C'est peut-être à vous de nous le dire, non ? On était censés rencontrer l'agent Phil Coulson, où est-il ?

-Je les ai en ligne de mire, avertit Clint à voix basse, corde tendue.

Le gamin se pencha de nouveau vers son ami - collègue ? - pour lui murmurer quelque chose après avoir furtivement levé les yeux sur Clint - cette fois, ce n'était définitivement pas une coïncidence.

-Phil Coulson est décédé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, répondit platement Natasha, sans paraître remarquer leur petit manège.

L'autre grimaça.

-Ça, c'était pas prévu, grogna-t-il.

Il jeta un regard franchement agacé à son acolyte qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en un geste d'impuissance. Il grommela encore quelque chose dans sa barbe et se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme.

-Bon, on improvise, alors, lâcha-t-il. Si vous vouliez bien dire à votre ami _Clint_ de descendre avec nous, on pourrait peut-être discuter entre gens civilisés. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée d'avoir une flèche prête à essayer de s'encastrer dans mon crâne, vous savez...

Natasha se renfrogna ostensiblement, mais elle obtempéra.

-Clint, tu l'as entendu.

Il jura tout bas, irrité par la tournure des événements. D'un geste sec, il replia son arme et remit sa flèche au milieu des autres avant de quitter précipitamment son poste d'observation. Ce petit jeune... Comment avait-il fait ? S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Natasha pendant qu'il ne la surveillait plus, il le ferait payer à ce petit con. Avec les intérêts.

Mais rien n'avait bougé quand il arriva ; Natasha et l'homme se toisaient avec un mélange de méfiance et d'animosité contenue, et l'étudiant n'affichait plus qu'une moue contrariée. Clint alla s'asseoir à côté de sa coéquipière sur la banquette et posa à ses pieds le banal sac de sport dans lequel il avait rangé arc et carquois. Le silence parut se faire plus pesant encore alors que les deux inconnus se mettaient à le dévisager. Il soutint leur regard sans ciller.

-Je suis là, dit-il enfin. Je croyais qu'on devait discuter.

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis, contre toute attente, l'autre lui tendit la main, l'air soudain moins méfiant - mais pas moins bourru.

-Logan, lâcha-t-il d'un ton bougon. Et le petit gars, là, c'est Ethan.

L'étudiant les salua d'un bref signe de tête auquel Clint répondit par simple politesse.

-J'imagine que vous êtes du SHIELD, vous aussi ? reprit le dénommé Logan.

-En effet, dit Natasha.

-Alors vous ferez l'affaire. On a une mission pour vous. Plutôt une demande d'assistance. Et si le SHIELD vaut la moitié de ce qu'on en dit, non seulement vous serez capables de nous aider, mais vous le ferez.

-En quel honneur ?

-Vous êtes des défenseurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin, rétorqua Logan comme si ce seul fait expliquait tout. Et me dites pas le contraire, la miss, je vous ai reconnue à la seconde où je vous ai vue. Vous faites partie de ces espèces de super héros qui ont sauvé New York. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il pour Clint.

Il eut un sourire sarcastique en percevant la contrariété soudaine des deux agents, apparemment très visible pour lui.

-Quoi ? Vous ne regardez jamais la télé, au SHIELD ? Vous et vos petits copains, vous faites la Une de tous les journaux depuis trois jours...

Clint sentit aussitôt la tension remonter d'un cran, lui contractant tous les muscles. Était-il possible que tout le pays connaisse désormais leur visage, sache qui ils étaient ? Et au-delà des États-Unis, le reste du monde ? Il jeta des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, incapable de s'en empêcher, et nota que Natasha faisait de même. Plus que leur travail, c'était leur univers qui s'écroulait sur eux.

-Détendez-vous, fit Logan avec une pointe d'amusement. J'ai pas l'impression que quelqu'un ici ait fait le lien à part nous. On ne voit rien sur ces images, juste des taches de couleurs. Vous n'êtes pas très photogéniques, tous les deux...

Soulagement, agacement ? Clint n'était pas certain de ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis, après avoir cru que sa vie d'espion - le seul vrai sens de son existence - était finie. Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas ce type. Et Natasha ne devait pas penser très différemment.

-Et si vous nous disiez enfin ce que vous voulez, au lieu de tourner autour du pot ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Le sourire de l'homme s'évanouit et son expression devint extrêmement sérieuse. Il parut choisir ses mots avec soin avant de répondre.

-En temps normal, on ne mêle personne à nos affaires, commença-t-il. On se démerde entre nous. Mais là, on est dans une impasse.

Il se tut un instant, passa une main sur sa barbe de trois jours. Clint pressentit que la situation était plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord ; les moqueries de Logan n'avaient visiblement fait que dissimuler sa véritable inquiétude. Quant à savoir qui était ce "nous" dont il parlait, l'archer se promit de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Hors de question de s'engager dans cette mission externe sans avoir toutes les informations que cet homme pouvait fournir.

-Qu'est-ce vous pensez des mutants ? demanda tout à coup le petit jeune - Ethan.

Clint haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il venait en venir. Logan, lui, eut l'air franchement mécontent que l'autre ait lancé le sujet de cette façon, ou peut-être seulement qu'il ait pris la parole. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence inconfortable pendant que chacun cherchait comment poursuivre ou répondre. Finalement, ce fut Natasha qui trouva la solution.

-Vous devriez le savoir, si vous avez vu notre équipe à la télévision.

Bien joué, songea Clint. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'était un mutant, certains possédaient des particularités suffisantes pour prétendre leur être égal. Et le fait d'insister sur le mot équipe, qui n'avait jamais été utilisé jusque-là, donnait le ton. Natasha se faisait l'amie des rejetés - des marginaux. Clint suivait.

Restait à espérer que c'était le genre de parti pris que leurs vis-à-vis attendaient.

-Et vous seriez prêts à leur venir en aide ?

-Exactement.

Logan et Ethan haussèrent tout d'abord un sourcil légèrement surpris... mais la réponse parut les satisfaire ; un coup d'œil vers l'archer acheva de les convaincre de leur sincérité. Cette fois, toute trace de tension disparut chez eux.

-Parfait, voilà qui nous retire une sacrée épine du pied, soupira Logan avec un soulagement visible. Ethan...

-Il s'agit d'un problème d'importance et, pour ce qu'on en sait, à portée internationale, expliqua le jeune homme à voix basse en s'accordant sur la table pour se rapprocher d'eux. Des mutants disparaissent dans le monde entier sans laisser la moindre trace. On en dénombre déjà près d'un millier, mais il y en a sans doute plus. Ce sont tous des gens qui cachent leur nature par peur d'être exilés ou maltraités. On a mis longtemps à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

-Vous avez des pistes ? interrogea Clint.

-Pas la moindre... lâcha Ethan d'un air las. Plusieurs équipes enquêtent un peu partout en Amérique, en Europe et en Asie, mais on n'a presque rien. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est adressés à vous. On a pensé que vous sauriez peut-être mieux utiliser le peu d'indices qu'on a réussi à glaner.

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

-D'accord, on vous écoute...

•••

-Comment savais-tu qu'ils ne venaient pas nous demander de combattre des mutants ? demanda Clint alors qu'ils sortaient de l'établissement, environ une heure plus tard.

Pour un peu, leur sympathie avouée pour ces créatures aurait pu leur attirer l'inimitié de leurs interlocuteurs et en faire des ennemis.

Natasha garda le silence un moment, avant de se décider à répondre lorsqu'ils atteignirent la voiture.

-Parce qu'ils en sont.

Elle ouvrit la portière et se glissa à l'intérieur de l'auto. Clint jeta un dernier regard aux deux hommes, toujours assis sur leur banquette devant leurs cafés froids, les jaugeant quelques secondes sans rien leur trouver d'extraordinaire.

-D'accord, dit-il en montant à son tour.

Du moins, ça expliquait peut-être comment ce gamin avait pu le repérer sur le toit d'en face. Peut-être.

* * *

Et voilà pour nos chers agents du SHIELD ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 1c qui mettra en scène cette chère Jane Foster et un autre personnage dont je tairai le nom pour l'instant. Et avant ça, si j'y arrive, le premier chapitre de _Stockholm Syndrom_ ! (mais encore avant, il faudra que je revoie _Avengers_, étant donné l'état lamentable de ma mémoire... Vivement que je reçoive le film !

(oui il fait chaud et je suis survoltée, c'est normal XD)

See you soon !

_Angelys_


End file.
